


World in Her Teeth

by thawrecka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-06
Updated: 2003-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy watches and smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World in Her Teeth

Buffy smiles and even though it's real it still hurts. She's still tired all the time. The weight of the world is no longer on her shoulders, but they slump now, used to their burden.

Buffy isn't unhappy. She just isn't as happy as she thought she would be. Turns out being happy is actually hard work.

Xander's actually fairly miserable. It's been a bad year and a bit for him and now he has Andrew fluttering about him like a fly on speed, stopping him from grieving in peace.

Giles, though, has purpose. He's busy as a beaver with his important mission and Dawn runs after him, helping. It's clear that Dawn feels useful and important now. Watching them makes Buffy remember why she first loved them.

It's Willow, though, who's really blooming. She seems to glow as if lit from within with some unearthly light. She has a grin permanently attached to her face. She looks as if she has enough energy to do backflips (though it's Kennedy who does the backflips as Willow watches).

Watching Willow, Buffy's smile doesn't hurt too much. It seems like Willow has the world in her teeth, shining and bright. Her hugs feel like sunshine.

So Buffy sits and watches and smiles.


End file.
